


Split

by YXxXxXY



Series: FFXV Oneshots/Drabbles [119]
Category: FFXV - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26223034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXxXxXY/pseuds/YXxXxXY
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Reader, Prompto/Reader
Series: FFXV Oneshots/Drabbles [119]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804237
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Split

Fingers buried in his hair and moans being swallowed by his lips, you sat in Prompto’s lap on the couch. His hands roamed all over your back, and he held you close as he slipped his tongue into your mouth. A whimper caught in your throat as his split appendage licked yours. You tugged lightly at his hair, pulling him impossibly closer.

“Eager, aren’t you?” he cooed, pulling back and pecking your cheek. Your (e/c) fluttered open, lips turned down in a pout. Prompto chuckled quietly, moving back in to kiss you. A content sigh passed your lips as he claimed them as his own, fighting back the urge to giggle when his eyelashes grazed your cheek. His tongue barely grazed your lips before his lips ghosted across your jaw, his facial hair scratching at your skin.

One hand stayed tangled in his hair as the other slid down his back, pressing against his shoulder blades and spine, making him arch further into you. He worked you with his mouth, nibbling and licking at the skin of your neck.

You yanked at his hair when he bit at your shoulder, a silent cry falling from your lips. Prompto moaned against your skin when he felt your nails graze his scalp.

“Fuck, babe,” the blond hissed, burying his nose in the juncture between your neck and shoulder. His breath was coming in harsh pants, fanning across your exposed flesh with every exhale. His hands travelled up your back, fisting in the material of your shirt. “Fuck, the things I wanna do when you tug…”

“Are nothing compared to what I want you to do to me with that pretty little mouth of yours,” you whispered, blowing a breath into the man’s ear. You molded your lips to his, giving small tugs to his hair every few seconds.

“Shit, babe--” Prompto’s fingers clawed at the fabric of your shirt, just barely managing to pull it over your head as mind-numbing pleasure coursed through his being. “Fuck-- (Y/n)--”

“I love you,” you cut him off, fingers carding through his flaxen hair. One hand drifted to rest on his shoulder, pushing him even further into the couch as you straddled his hips. You cradled his face between your hands, lips quirked up into a fond smile. The pad of your thumb stroked at the skin just below his left eye, struck by this man’s beauty.

Prompto Argentum had always been beautiful, even standing at Noct’s side. Freckles splattered across an alabaster canvas; blue-violet eyes that always held such immense warmth despite their cool tone.

“I love you, Prompto Argentum,” you cooed, leaning down to press your foreheads together. “I love you.” Noses brushing against one another, your eyelashes brushing the tops of his cheeks. “I love you, so fucking much.” Your lips covered Prompto’s, his body going stiff beneath your fingers.

The kiss was slow, almost painfully so. But there wasn’t anything you would change. You were with the man you loved, and that was enough.


End file.
